


Arrow’s Shaft

by SilverFalcon0000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexuality, Breeding, Cock Worship, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: NOTE: THIS STORY IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO Two Arrows.Robert Queen Jr, more commonly known as Bobby is a conqueror of women. His experiences on Lian Yu gifted him those abilities. On the island, Bobby encountered many dangers and conquered many women. Upon his return home, Bobby did the same.
Comments: 375
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue

My name is Robert Queen, Jr, but everyone calls me Bobby. When I was shipwrecked on an island called Lian Yu, I was 10. 

Upon arrival, I was distraught to learn that my older brother, Oliver, and my father and namesake were dead. 

I thought for sure I was going to die, too, until I was found by a kindly Chinese man named Yao Fei.

Yao Fei taught me much in the few months we were together. He taught me how to survive on the island, and how to fight.

We later learned that a cruel man leading a group of mercenaries, Edward Fyers, had captured Yao Fei’s daughter, Shado. 

We managed to break her free, though Yao Fei was captured and forced to make propaganda.

Shado and I worked together to try to free Yao Fei, but our attempt ultimately ended in Yao Fei’s death.

My next months were spent alone with Shado. She treated me like a little brother, which I found obnoxious, as she was gorgeous and I wanted her desperately. 

Then, I reconnected with someone from my past in Starling City, Sara Lance. She’d been on a boat with some doctor guy, and they’d come to the island seeking a drug called Mirakuru. Sara was overjoyed to see me, but greatly saddened to hear of Oliver’s passing.

Now, I was alone on an island with TWO hot girls who thought of me as a little brother. I was 11 now, and wanted them so badly it physically hurt sometimes.

My life took a sharp upturn when I was mortally wounded, ironically. The wound occurred in a skirmish with the doctor who’d been with Sara. Sara and Shado took me to the submarine where the Mirakuru was. 

But what they injected me with must have been an alternate strain. I became the peak of humanity, yes, muscular and handsome, but not so muscular I looked freaky. But the alternate strain’s biggest gift was the secretion of pheromones I now had. My very presence aroused and addicted women. 

In no time at all, I got to have a threesome with my pseudo-big sisters. Sara and Shado loved it, and with my new strength and the skills I’d learned from training with Yao Fei and Shado, the three of us were able to claim the boat the doctor had. 

With it, we planned to set sail to Starling City, but a series of unplanned events took us to China. 

China was rough. For one thing, Sara and Shado, who had been strutting around the island and the boat in full nude, on display for me, had to wear clothes. 

On a more serious note, I was forced to do some very dark things while working for a shadowy organization called ARGUS. The silver lining? While there I met Tatsu. Tatsu mentored me in usage of swords, and we slept together a few times. I also met China, a white-haired Chinese woman who I met on an ARGUS mission. She was the threat, and I handled her effectively. She was fighting by my side very quickly.

Shado and I encountered Shado’s identical twin sister, Mei, and fucking identical twins was an incredible experience.

Unfortunately, China’s employers succeeded in their objective without her: unleashing the Omega virus. 

During the outbreak, Tatsu lost her husband and son. The news saddened me greatly. After the disastrous events in China, though, I fled the country, joined by Shado, Sara, Mei, Tatsu, and China.

We ended up in a place known as Nanda Parbat, home to a secret order known as the League of Assassins.

There I met Nyssa, who was a highly-skilled assassin. Our affair together was kept secret from her father, who was Ra’s Al Ghul, who was the leader of the League of Assassins. 

Things were going well. While in Nanda Parbat, Sara and I got married. She also experienced her first superfetation. See, during our stay in China, I got Sara pregnant. Shado, too. Anyways, I got Sara pregnant. Then, in Nanda Parbat, I got her pregnant again. She’d told me she loved the feeling of being bred while already knocked up. So now she’d be having two children share her womb who are not twins. 

Our time in Nanda Parbat was cut short, unfortunately, when the League turned on us. Nyssa helped us escape, and in desperation, we all returned to the island. However, to our surprise we discovered the island had been inhabited by men seeking magic in the caverns below the islands. They’d brought slaves over to assist the soldiers who were living there. Me and my rapidly growing harem took shelter. After a few days of gathering materials, I went to speak with the soldiers. 

I lied and said I was shipwrecked here years ago. I told them I was Robert Queen, Jr. They believed me, fortunately, and I was allowed to stay with the soldiers. While there I met Taiana, a slave there. The magic under the island was unavoidable, however. To my horror, it affected several of us. I was gifted powers of rationalization, which means I can make anything I want seem perfectly ordinary to anyone present. I also got a few little bonus powers, but I won’t delve into those right now.

Sara was given the ability to turn to shadows and walk silently, undetected.

Shado was given the ability to shoot fire from her hands.

Taiana was given the ability of telekinesis, meaning she can move objects with her mind.

After the soldiers seeking the magic were destroyed by their leader after he went insane due to his own magic affliction, we headed to Russia.

On the boat that Sara had arrived on, the one belonging to that doctor, was a prisoner named Anatoly. Anatoly lived in Russia, and was a prominent figure in the Russian mob, the Bratva.

In Russia, China, Taiana, Sara and I quickly rose through the ranks of the Bratva, while the other women kept themselves unseen by the Bratva, to keep our true strength hidden.

Nyssa guided me to her half sister, Talia. Talia was quick to break, and she taught me invaluable archery techniques.

I was now a Bratva captain, and after a bit of time in Russia, my harem split up. The Al Ghul sisters left on their own, fleeing from the wrath of their father, Ra’s Al Ghul and his League of Assassins.

Taiana stayed in Russia (as she was Russian) and helped keep my standing with the Bratva good. 

Shado and Mei went after the enemies of their deceased father, seeking vengeance. Tatsu decided to join them.

China decided to keep her affiliation with the Chinese Triad, and secure me some standing there.

The reasoning behind this was that showing up with a horde of women in Starling City might be suspicious.

No, the only person I was bringing back was Sara. I didn’t want the Lance family to suffer any longer than they had to.

As for the children that my women had popped out, well, Nyssa and Talia, who planned to find a safe home, opted to take them. 

So, my two daughters with Sara, my daughter with Shado, my twins with Tatsu, and my daughter with Nyssa were taken to live safely with the Al Ghul sisters.

Which brings me to the present day.

15 year old Robert Queen Jr., and his 25 year old secret wife, Sara Queen, are returning home at last...


	2. The Story Begins

I looked up at the nurse curiously as she checked the cream she’d put on some of my fresher wounds.

She was red-haired, and had a generous bosom. D cups probably. She was a blushing mess whenever we met eyes. 

The doctor was no better. She was an older woman, a true MILF, with generous D cups as well. 

I freed my cock from my underwear, and both women gasped. 

“It’s enormous!” the youthful nurse gasped.

”Immense.” the MILF doctor agreed. 

“Come help me out.” I invited with a grin. 

———

Moira Queen was a wreck. For the last five years, she’d struggled with the loss of her husband, her eldest son, and her youngest son. If not for her two daughters, Olivia and Thea, Moira may very well have shattered. 

But then, Moira got the call that her baby boy, her Bobby, had been found, along with Sara Lance. Moira had been overjoyed to hear the news. She’d waited impatiently for the follow up call saying that she could go visit them.

Which brought her here, to Starling General Hospital. She went quickly to her son’s room, and didn’t hesitate to knock. But when she opened the door, she saw a shocking sight.

For one, two unconscious women were in the room, semen dripping from their pussies.

The doctor, a woman about Moira’s age, was laying on the floor, trying to get her breath, while a younger nurse was slumped in a chair, similarly breathless. 

And her baby boy, her little Bobby, was laying on the bed, and grinning at her. 

For one thing, he wasn’t little anymore. He was handsome, muscular, and looked to be in his late teens.

He had a roguish scar across his eye, but it had long since healed. His eye was unharmed from the scars, though.

Speaking of eyes, Moira’s were drawn towards her son’s cock, which was fully on display. It was massive. A trunk, truly, impossibly thick and incredibly long. 

“B-Bobby?” she whispered.

———

I smirked up at Mom. She had only gotten sexier with age, to my delight. 

Her blond hair was lustrous, in waves flowing down to her incredible DD breasts. They were less perky than some racks I’d seen, but they were immense and beautiful.

Her curves were shapely, tightly clung to by her blue dress.

”Hello, mother.” I said. I stood up, my enormous cock swinging between my legs as I walked towards her. Mom looked awestruck, stunned, as I walked forwards and hugged her. I realized quickly I’d grown taller than her during my five years on the island, and my big, hard cock pressed against her stomach as we embraced tightly.

”You’ve gotten so big.” Mom said, touching my cheek tenderly. I smiled at her, and stepped back. I snapped my fingers, and Mom’s startled eyes met mine.

”My cock could use a cleaning.” I said, and to my delight, Mom dropped to her knees, and started licking along my cock, worshipping it, really. 

I smiled down at her pretty blond locks, enjoying the feeling of her tongue sliding along my cock, cleaning off the juices of the doctor and the nurse. 

———

When the job was finished, I tugged Mom up to her feet, and we shared a kiss. I’d long since grew used to the taste of my cock, and I also enjoyed the taste of the juices of the doctor and the nurse.

”You... you should get dressed.” Mom told me, stroking my cheek. I nodded, and pulled on the change of clothes she’d brought me.

”I’d like to see Sara.” I said, once I’d gotten dressed.

”Oh. Yes, of course.” Mom agreed. I nodded my thanks and headed a few doors down to where Sara Queen, my wife, was being checked up on. 

I entered, and found Sara with her family. Quentin Lance, her father, and her sister, Laurel. Laurel, the elder of the Lance sisters. 

“Bobby!” Laurel gasped, and rushed to hug me. I was eager to hug her back. In the five years I’d been away, Laurel’s breasts had grown, to my delight. She’d gone from a DD to an E, making her bustier than Sara, who was only a DD. 

“Hey, Laurel.” I smiled. I was the same height as her now, a fact I realized with a note of triumph. 

When Laurel Lance stepped back, I realized just how pretty she’d gotten. Her sensible blouse was also unbuttoned possibly a button too low, as I could see the top of her cleavage. Laurel stepped aside and I smiled at Sara. For the time being, we had to pretend to not be married, or even dating. 

“Thank you, Robert. I thought my daughter was dead for five years. You... you brought me hope.” Quentin said, eyes misted.

”It’s no problem, at all. Sara kept me alive on that island.” I told him.

”Hey. You kept me alive, too.” Sara smiled. She glanced at Quentin.

”Where’s Mom?” she asked.

”Your mother and I... we split. But I called her with the news. She’s on a train over from Central City right now.” Quentin told his daughter.

”Oh.” Sara said, in a small, surprised voice. 

I glanced at Sara. Unlike Lauren’s warm brown wavy hair, Sara’s was honey blond and wavy. She had, as previously mentioned, generous double D’s, and shapely curves. She was fit, too, in peak physical state, despite her two pregnancies. 

“I’m glad you both are back. Really.” Quentin said. Laurel looked at me.

”Oliver really didn’t survive?” she asked me.

A memory raced through my head, of Oliver’s corpse, impaled on a rock as he’d been swept towards the island’s rocky shores after he fell out of the life raft.

”No.” I said simply. No reason for Laurel to know the agonizing death that Oliver had suffered.

“Laurel, I’m so sorry for sneaking off with Oliver like that.” Sara pleaded.

”Hey. It’s fine. Really. I... I’ve had five years to get over it.” Laurel said, in a quavering voice.

”Good.” Sara smiled, and Laurel smiled back.

”Oh, I’m just glad you’re both alive.” Laurel said, and she tugged me into another hug. 

“I’d hug you, too, Sara, but it’s kind of awkward with you laying in a hospital bed.” Laurel assured her sister. 

“I can get up.” Sara said, moving to sit up.

“Don’t.” Quentin warned his daughter. True, Sara had gotten freshly injured very recently after she’d slipped on a wet rock and fell. 

“Maybe you’re right.” Sara agreed.

”Alright, well, we will take you home. Tonight.” Quentin smiled at his daughter.

”Sure, dad.” Sara smiled at Quentin. 

“Alright. See you around, Robert.” Quentin nodded at me. Laurel gave me a warm smile as I left the hospital room, and met up with Moira, who looked extremely aroused when I touched her arm, linking ours together.

I kissed her lightly on the mouth.

”Let’s go home.” I smiled.


	3. The Queen Mansion

When I entered my family’s mansion again, the first thing I saw was my stunningly gorgeous older sisters, hurling themselves at me. The first one to reach me was my oldest sister, Olivia, who was Oliver’s twin sister, and was a hot 27 year old. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around me, pulling my face into her incredible E cup bosom. Maybe even larger, as she looked to be a bit bustier than Laurel. Then Thea reached me. 

At 17, Thea was beautiful. She had brown hair, unlike Mom, Olivia, and myself. She had the smallest breasts of the family, at only a C cup. 

“I missed you, Bobby.” Olivia murmured.

”Me too.” Thea murmured, back. Unlike Olivia, who was my height, Thea was a good bit shorter. 

I felt Mom’s generous breasts pressed against my back, and her arms wrapped around me too. 

I felt to be in heaven, with three incestuous pairs of heavenly breasts squashed against me. I’d had group cuddles with my harem, of course. 

But these were women who’d NEVER look at me twice in a romantic or sexual way, and if so inclined, I could brutally fuck them all right here and now.

But I didn’t. Truth be told, despite how hot my family was, I was simply glad I was back in their arms. And their, ahem, generous bosoms. 

“Girls, I’m sure Bobby is exhausted. Why don’t we let him get some sleep?” Mom suggested to my sisters.

”Oh! Oh, yes. Of course.” Olivia said, and her and Thea backed up. I walked closer to Olivia, and leaned against her.

She made a small sound of pleased surprise.

”Livvie, can you help me to my room?” I asked my big sister.

”Oh, of course, Bobby. C’mon.” she said, and we walked up the stairs, me tiredly leaning on her as we walked.

She opened the door to my bedroom, and I found it was exactly the same as when I’d left, except it all shone with a new, cleanly appearance. 

Probably Raisa’s work. 

I didn’t bother with changing clothes, I just climbed into bed. Olivia sat in the chair beside my bed, a sweet smile on her face.

”What is it?” I asked her.

”It’s just... last week, I came in here almost every night and just... sat. Sometimes I cried, sometimes I just slept in your bed. Or Ollie’s.” Olivia sniffled, “But, uh, now you’re alive again. And so is one of my best friends, Sara, and... I’m so beyond happy.” 

“You’re welcome to sleep here, if you’d like.” I said tiredly.

”Oh. Well, if you don’t mind. I haven’t gotten to cuddle with my baby brother in five years.” Olivia smiled softly, and climbed into bed with me.

———

When I woke up, I was gazing into Olivia’s beautiful face, serene and sleeping. Her large breasts were mashed against my chest, and our legs were tangled together. Her blond hair was a splash of gold across my bedsheets, and it streamed over her shoulders as well, some of it even strewn over my own shoulders. We were close enough that I could wake her with a kiss very easily, but decided against it.

Instead, I jostled her a bit, and closed my eyes in pretense of sleep. I heard her make a noise of waking up, and then I felt her soft hand on my cheek, and then Olivia kissed my cheek gently.

”Bobby. Wake up.” she murmured. I pretended to just be waking up, and pushed my chest harder into Olivia’s ‘accidentally’. She gave a surprised gasp. 

“Oh. Sorry.” I apologized. She laughed, tossed her blond hair back and snuggled up against my chest.

”I missed you so much.” she whispered.

”I missed you, too.” I whispered back. 

We stayed snuggled for most of the morning, until there was a knock on the door.

”Livvie! Stop hogging Bobby!” Thea’s voice rang. I laughed and sat up. Livvie did, too. She leaned in and pecked me on the cheek.

”I probably need to go get ready, anyways. I do have a very prestigious position in Queen Consolidated these days.” Olivia told me with a smile.

”Oh, really?” I asked my sister.

”Yes. I work the night shift, so why don’t you bring me some dinner tonight at...7? Yeah, 7. We can catch up, then.” Olivia smiled at me. I nodded.

”Sounds great.” I smiled.

———

I got ready for the day after Olivia left, showering and putting on a fresh change of clothes. They were all new, as someone had clearly told Mom about my new clothing sizes, and she’d bought accordingly. 

“Bobby!” a voice said. I turned to see Thea. She was wearing leggings and a tank top. Her C cups were clung to tightly by the skintight fabric and she threw her arms around me. Glancing down over her shoulder, I saw her incredibly large, but toned ass protruding prominently in her leggings. Was Thea trying to look good for me?

“Hey, Thea. What are you up to today?” I asked her.

”Oh, nothing much. I figured you’d want to hang out with Sara, probably. You guys must be like best friends by now, huh?” she asked. 

Or husband and wife.

”Yeah. I haven’t left her side in five years. It feels... weird not being with her.” I admitted. 

“I get it. But tomorrow, we’re doing something, right?” she asked me searchingly.

”Sure. Pick something fun.” I shrugged.

”Awesome. It’ll have to be after school, though.” Thea reminded me.

”You know, I kind of forgot school was a thing.” I said in surprise.

”Wow. Lucky.” Thea said without thinking, “Oh. I, I didn’t mean you’ve been lucky, I-“ 

“Thea. I know what you meant.” I cut her off. She smiled.

”Good. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have yoga.” Thea said. That explained her outfit.

”All right. Have fun.” I smiled at her. I had my own plans for today, plans my family weren’t ready to hear just yet.

Vigilante-related plans. 


	4. Arrow in the Quiver

I knocked on my mother’s door, and smiled at her when she opened it. Her cheeks flamed slightly. I stepped inside without waiting to be invited in. I suspected that Mom hadn’t had sex since Dad died. My pheromone powers were odd. They worked so that the more time it had been since the target last had sex, the more effective they are. With how shockingly quick Mom had submitted, I suspect it’s been years since she got laid. 

Fortunately, I was here to fix that. Mom’s incredible body was wrapped in an emerald green silk nightgown, tied at her waist. I slammed roughly against her, and she gripped my shoulders for stability as I kissed her forcefully, and to my delight she yielded instantly, giving my tongue total domination over her. She felt like putty in my hands. I trailed my hands down her body, tracing the swell of her breasts and down her stomach, until they reached the offending fabric tying her nightgown together.

I undid it, and hooked my fingers in each side of the gown, pulling them apart. I sucked in a breath. Mom stood before me entirely nude, her wonderful breasts on full display, including her hard nipples. I could see every curve she had, and she had excellent curves. She’d kept in very good shape, probably by doing the same yoga Thea was doing right now.

“Were you hoping I’d come by and dominate you?” I grinned, my voice husky. Mom nodded, her blond locks bouncing, along with her impressive mammaries. My eyes flicked lazily down her body, landing on her perfectly smooth pussy. I lifted my shirt off my head and stripped down quickly, freeing my rock hard cock. 

Mom looked dizzy at the sight of my behemoth, but I grabbed her by the hands, and guided her to the mattress. My cock was magically enchanted. While huge, it could fit into any hole. I could force my horse cock into any woman I wished. 

“B-Bobby.” she stuttered, as I grabbed big handfuls of her tits.

“I own you, Mother.” I drawled to her. She nodded obediently. 

“Yes! Yes!” she gasped, and took my hands, spreading her legs wide as they could. I chuckled. 

“How uninspired. No, I want you on the floor, on all fours.” I instructed. She hastily did as told, sticking her lovely ass up in the air. It was big sure, but lacked the enticing tightness of Thea’s. I put a hand on either of Mom’s hips, and lifted her rear up so I could plough into her properly. I grabbed a camera that was sitting on Mom’s nightstand and turned it on record, setting it on the bed to film me breeding my own mother.

“Beg me to knock you up with your own granddaughter. Do it.” I told her firmly.

”B-Bobby! Breed me with your baby girl! Make me a grandmother!” Mom begged, eager for my cock.

”If you insist.” I grinned.

She gasped her pleasure as my cock tip penetrated her pussy. She hissed in delight as more and more slid inside her. Soon, she was moaning loudly. When my enormous cock bumped against her cervix, she let out a scream of pleasure, and I grabbed my boxers, and shoved them into her mouth, muffling her screams as I started pounding into her. My hips bucked hard, cock sliding all the way out, then plunging all the way in. 

“Unhhh! You’re so big!” she groaned, and though muffled, I could hear her just fine.

”I know, isn’t it fun?” I grinned. She nodded eagerly. 

I could feel my mother’s body trembling with a rising orgasm after getting brutally fucked by her own son. I clenched her hips tighter and started doing rapid-fire thrusts, no longer messing around with full in full out. No, I just kept slamming against her fiercely as her body seriously began to quake. Her walls tightened around me and then she screamed loudly, even with my boxers muffling her cry. Her whole body arched, tits thrust outwards as she experienced a mind blowing orgasm. 

I didn’t hold her quick ending against her. My Mirakuru-blessed sex skills were intoxicating. Sara and Shado, two women in their prime, hadn’t lasted much longer than my mother. 

However, I had a very unique ability. I could control when I cum. So, I exercised my power and with a loud grunt, I shot my seed deep inside my mother. So deep, in fact, that when I pulled out of her tight sheath, no cum escaped. 

Mom was very nearly catatonic, so I dressed her in her nightrobe, then put her in her bed, pulling up the covers over her beautiful melons. I did leave my boxers in her mouth, however. Just so she knows who her master is, and that it wasn’t a dream, though she’d probably feel the pleasurable ache that my other women described after sex with me.

Then I grabbed the camera, and watched the footage carefully. It was an incredible view, my mother’s naked, sweaty body glistening as I pounded her senseless. Her orgasm face was sexy as hell, by the way, something I hadn’t seen from my position behind her. 

This will be an excellent home video down the line.

———

After fucking and potentially impregnating my mother, I popped my head into the living room to see Thea’s amazing ass on full display in a downward dog, and I gave it a lengthy glance, before I did decide to move along. I’d claim Thea later. 

For now, I headed towards Laurel Lance’s apartment, where Sara was staying.

———

_5 Years Prior to the Queen’s Gambit Sinking_

_I walked into the living room, feeling nervous. Mom and Dad stood there, talking with Oliver and Olivia. The twins were going out with Tommy Merlyn to celebrate the birthday of one of their rich friends. Meanwhile, Mom and Dad were going on a business trip with some of their friends, such as Tommy’s father. Mr. Merlyn had graciously allowed Oliver, Olivia, and Tommy to spend the four days without parental supervision there._

_With me being 5, and Thea freshly 7, my parents didn’t exactly think it wise to leave their two youngest at home.  
_

_So, Mom decided we needed a babysitter. To my delight, she called my favorite babysitters: the Lance sisters. Usually we got just one or the other, but they were both free, and decided to come hang out with me and Thea.  
_

_There was a ringing noise, and I ran to answer it. I threw open the door and found myself facing the Lance sisters, Sara and Laurel._

_“Hi!” I smiled._

_”Hey, kiddo.” Sara smiled, ruffling my hair. Sara was the younger of the two Lance sisters, at only 15. Her elder sister, Laurel, was 17.  
_

_“How are you?” Laurel asked me.  
_

_”I’m great, thanks!” I beamed. Laurel laughed. I escorted the Lance sisters into the living room.  
_

_“You’re sure you can handle four days?” Mom checked with Laurel._

_”Of course. There’s two of us and two of them. We’ve got this.” Laurel said confidently._

_”Excellent. You’ll receive a Queen’s ransom for doing this for us.” Dad said, chuckling at his own little joke. Mom rolled her eyes.  
_

_“You will be paid well for this. Feel free to sleep in any bedroom beside the master. And there are cameras in there, not because of you, they’ve been there for years, but we will know if you decide to bend the rules.” Mom said._

_”Oh, we won’t, Mrs. Queen. I promise.” Laurel smiled. Mom smiled at Laurel.  
_

_“We should go.” Mom said to Dad. Oliver said a hasty goodbye to Laurel, and then my twin eldest siblings hurried off to the limo escorting them to the Merlyn mansion, as my far less excitable parents climbed into a second limo.  
_

_Laurel and Sara turned to me and Thea._

_”What do you guys wanna do?” Laurel asked._

_”I’m kinda hungry.” Thea shrugged.  
_

_“Alright, then. Let’s go to the kitchen, Thea.” Laurel smiled.  
_

_”Ok!” she beamed.  
_

_Sara turned to me._

_”What do you want to do? Are you hungry?” Sara asked me. I shook my head._

_”No, Mom gave me a sandwich. Do you like puzzles?” I asked her. She smiled._

_”I sure do.” she said._


	5. Lance Sisters

_5 Years Prior to the Queen’s Gambit Sinking_

_Sara and I were hard at work on our puzzle when Laurel and Thea came to see what was happening. Thea had a bit of red sauce on her cheek._

_”Missed a spot.” Sara told her sister. Laurel glanced down at Thea._

_”Whoops. Sorry, Thea. You’re a messy spaghetti eater, huh?” Laurel grinned. Thea laughed._

_”Yep!”  
_

_The two girls asked if they could join in on the puzzle, and I allowed it.  
_

_“Hm. I like the ocean.” Thea said, pointing at the ocean on the puzzle._

_”I do, too.” Sara smiled._

_”It’s kind of cool. There’s sharks there, you know.” I shared with my sister and the Lance sisters._

_”Sharks are pretty cool.” Laurel agreed.  
_

_After the puzzle was finished, showing off a beautiful beach as the sun was setting, Laurel mentioned it was getting late.  
_

_“Can’t we watch some TV?” Thea pouted._

_”Nope. It is your bedtime. Sara, can you handle Bobby?” Laurel asked her little sister. Sara smiled at me._

_”Of course I can.” she promised her sister.  
_

_Laurel led Thea away, while Sara took me to my room.  
_

_“You’ve got a nice bed.” Sara complimented._

_”Thanks! It’s really big.” I mentioned._

_”Yeah, it is.” Sara agreed.  
_

_“Bobby, why don’t you change into your pajamas? I’ll go change into mine, and be right back.” Sara said._

_”Ok!” I smiled. Sara left, and I took off my shirt and pants and pulled on my pajama shirt and my pajama shorts.  
_

_Sara came back. Her hair, which had been tied back in a ponytail, was free now. She wore only a faded maroon T-shirt that was rather large on her.  
_

_“You forgot your pajama bottoms.” I confided in her. She laughed._

_”I have on shorts. See?” Sara asked, and lifted the shirt. Sure enough, a pair of little black shorts were on her legs._

_I crawled into bed._

_”Ok. So, how does this work? Do you sleep with a light on?” Sara asked me. I shrugged._

_”Not really. I like to cuddle, though.” I said truthfully._

_”Oh?” Sara asked, “Do you want me to cuddle with you?”_

_”Sure!” I smiled brightly. Sara slid into bed with me, and I quickly leaned against her chest, my head resting on her pillows. Olivia had a nice pair of pillows, too, as did Mom. That’s why I liked cuddling with them. They were so comfy. Sara slid an arm around me, and her hand rested on my stomach, while my head nestled comfortably between her pillows. She leaned down to kiss my forehead.  
_

_“Goodnight, Bobby.” she smiled to me._

_”Night, Sara.” I mumbled sleepily.  
_

_———_

_When I woke up the next morning, Sara was gone. But my bathroom door was closed, and the light was on. Coming from the bathroom was the sounds of a shower. Blinking, I walked tiredly into the bathroom, and saw Sara, naked, in the shower._

_”Bobby!” she shrieked._

_”I’m sorry!” I wailed and ran out of the bathroom. I threw myself onto my bed and felt scared that Sara would be angry at me. The shower turned off abruptly and the bathroom door opened. Sara came out, completely naked, with water streaming down her body. She looked so beautiful!_

_And I could see for the first time how magnificent pillows looked without shirts on. Sara hurried over to my side._

_”I’m sorry for yelling at you.” she apologized, “I was just surprised to see you.”  
_

_“O-ok. I’m sorry for scaring you.” I said, and threw my arms around Sara’s neck in a hug. She yelped as she lost her balance and fell onto the bed, naked and soaking wet, her big pillows squishing against my chest as she laid on top of me.  
_

_“Unh, Bobby! I’m so sorry!” Sara apologized hurriedly. She sat up quickly, and I got a good look at the space between her legs. She had a hole there, and she quickly closed her legs._

_”It’s ok.” I told her, sitting up as well. Sara kissed my forehead._

_”Please don’t tell Laurel about any of this, OK?” Sara asked. I shrugged._

_”Sure.” I agreed. Sara looked relieved.  
_

_”Good boy.” she smiled._

_———_

I knocked on the door to Laurel’s appointment and Laurel answered. She smiled when she saw me, and I pulled her in for a tight hug. 

“Oh! Hello to you, too.” she smiled fondly at me. I entered her apartment and saw Sara sitting on the couch. She turned to smile at me.

”Bobby.” she said, and came forwards for a tight hug. 

“So, what’s up?” Sara asked, her hands lingering around my neck.

I glanced at Laurel, and Sara got a wicked look in her eyes. 

I turned towards Laurel, and she blushed as I walked closer, closer, closer, until I was practically kissing her. Sara came up behind me to carelessly slide her arms around my waist. Laurel looked confused, but aroused and eager. We could work with that. 


	6. Lance Sisters, Redux

I leaned in and kissed Laurel fiercely, letting my pheromones wash over her. She took a deep breath, and Sara moved from around me to pull her sister in for a kiss, which caused my cock to stiffen very quickly, seeing their sisterly kiss.

Then, both Lance sisters turned to me. I grinned eagerly as they both mashed their racks against me. I let my wife take my lips, while Laurel’s lips found my jaw.

I kissed Sara passionately, and my hands found their way to each of the Lance sisters’ butts. My right hand was on Sara’s, my left on Laurel’s. Both sisters seemed amiable to that, pushing their firm derrières against my hands. 

“Laurel... why don’t we show you the effects of sex with Bobby?” Sara suggested, leaning back from her position against my chest. Laurel looked confused, but agreed. Sara took a few paces back, and then lifted off her shirt and unhooked her bra, letting her beautiful natural DD cups free. I smiled at them, then I reached out with my magic.

Through some way, my magic seemed to be able to flow through my semen. When put inside a woman, it gave me the ability to control the way their body is with a thought. 

On Lian Yu, I’d experimented with my harem. I learned that Nyssa, Shado, and Sara all loved being busty, curvy beauties. And when I say busty, I don’t mean E cup. I mean having natural-feeling breasts beyond imaginable size. 

For example, Sara’s preference was a nice M cup. I also added some more generous curves and I made their spines stronger, so they could tote around those enormous funbags. 

Instanteously, those changes affected Sara, and Laurel gasped audibly as her sister changed. Seeing the familiar body of my wife, not the vanilla one she’d forced me to change her into for her return, made me enormously pleased. She came forwards and we kissed passionately while I groped her large tits. And I mean large. Huge, really.

I wasn’t sure I knew an adjective that could describe these beauties to you. When Sara stepped back, she smiled at Laurel.

”H-how?” she stammered.

”Bobby has magic. Once he cums inside you, he’ll be able to mold your body to any of his passing whims with ease. I’ve had so many different body shapes, it’s insane. But this is my favorite.” Sara smiled at her big sister.

”This is... this is insane.” Laurel mumbled.

”Hey. Do you want to be beautiful like me?” Sara asked. Laurel’s eyes raked her little sister’s vastly superior body.

”Yes. Yes, more than anything.” she whispered.

”Then let my husband fuck you.” Sara said without the slightest hint of shyness.

”Husband?” Laurel gasped.

“Oh, yes. Sara and I are wedded with two kids.” I smiled. Laurel was aghast.

”But more on that later. For now, let’s fuck you. Bobby, my love?” Sara asked me hopefully. I knew what she wanted. With a bit of concentration, a penis grew right above her pussy. It wasn’t bad sized, either, just a few inches shorter than mine. Laurel was stunned.

”Suck me off, Laurel.” Sara commanded, and Laurel glanced at me. 

“Good instincts. But unless I say otherwise, you do what Sara says.” I told Laurel.

She nodded, and climbed onto the bed, laying on her stomach. Sara moved so her cock hung in front of her sister’s full lips. Dutifully, Laurel started sucking on her sister’s new cock.

I ripped apart Laurel’s clothes with my Mirakuru strength, wishing Taiana was here. Her telekinesis makes undressing a breeze. You just stand still for a few seconds, and you’re naked. She even folds the clothes. 

I pulled out my massive cock, and placed my hands on Laurel’s hips, lining up my purple tip with her dripping wet entrance. 

“Hey, Sara. I think she’s enjoying sucking you off.” I commented. Sara laughed and petted Laurel’s head affectionately.

”Good job, sis.” she smiled down at her. Without so much as a word of warning, I plunged inside of Laurel, and she groaned loudly, arching. Sara took the opportunity to shove her full length down her sister’s throat. I laughed at the sight of it. I didn’t give Sara balls, as I didn’t want her producing real semen, so her cock only ejaculates womanly juices, but she didn’t seem to mind.

I pounded ruthlessly into Laurel’s tight pussy, feeling it spread with every thrust. I motioned holding a camera to Sara, who quickly pulled out Laurel’s phone and started filming me ramming her. I couldn’t see Laurel’s face, but from the stimulation of sucking a magic cock, simply being exposed to my pheromones, and my own magic dick fucking her, she was about ready to orgasm.

”Awww... is big sissy going to cum for her little sister’s hubby?” Sara teased Laurel.

”Yeah, you know, if you think about it Laurel, you’re my sister in law now.” I shrugged. That was the final straw for Laurel, and her pussy squeezed like a vice, and then Laurel orgasmed wildly. She yelled, audible even with Sara’s cock still down her throat, and I could tell she was struggling to breathe. I kept pounding her, though. And Sara was really throat-fucking her.

Laurel’s orgasm was slow to end, and she seemed incredibly sensitive as I kept pounding her. 

“Bobby, you might want to hurry up. I think two magic cocks might be more than Laurel’s unsoiled body can handle.” Sara cautioned. Nodding, I released my magically controlled load into her, and she mewled pleasurably as I filled her up. I noticed that Sara had relinquished her mouth, maybe to help keep her sister alive. Once my balls were emptied into Laurel, I pulled out. Laurel’s eyes were fluttering as Sara and I walked over to the other side of the bed. With a thought, I removed Sara’s magic cock. 

She made a small pouty face, but made no complaints. I kissed her on her full lips, enjoying the feeling of her _real_ body pressing against me. 

“You know... I could use some release, if you’re not too tired from Laurel?” Sara teased. I grinned. Sara climbed onto the bed, rolling the comatose Laurel over onto her back for Sara to lay on her back. Sara spread her legs wide, showing off incredible flexibility. 

I let out a primal grunt, and shoved my huge cock into my wife’s eager pussy. Sara groaned with pleasure. Her perfectly tight pussy (which I restored every time we had sex) was soft and yielding to my big tool as I pumped my hips, watching in fascination as Sara’s massive tits heaved with every thrust. 

“Unnnhhh! Bobby! Yes! Put a third child in my womb, you fucking beast!” Sara shrieked. I grinned eagerly and began pumping faster, desperately wanting to fulfill my wife’s wish.

”God, you’re so tight!” I roared.

”Mmmph! Break me, Bobby! Tame your slutty wife!” Sara screamed. 

“If. You. In-Sist.” I grunted, punctuating each syllable with a powerful thrust that hit her cervix forcibly. Sara’s whole body was shivering with anticipation and lust. 

“Cum in me, Master!” Sara yelled, and I did, my balls gushing out seed. Sara moaned and her own orgasm triggered at the feeling of my seed, which was an intense aphrodisiac, admittedly.

I calmed my racing heart, and watched happily as my wife experienced an incredible orgasm, while her sleeping, cum-filled older sister lay beside her.


	7. Arrow and the Canary

After that fun little session, I restored Sara’s normal proportions, regrettably. She dressed quickly, and the two of us headed out, leaving Laurel to sleep and recover.

———

On our way down to the abandoned Queen Steel factory, we got careless. We were laughing and chatting, our arms linked together as we walked. 

Then I heard a van roll up behind us when we turned into an alley shortcut between buildings, and we turned. A bunch of guys with guns jumped out, wearing red skull masks. They surged towards us. They grabbed Sara, and anger bubbled up inside me.

”Don’t you touch her!” I snarled, and kicked one of them in the shins. They all turned their guns on me.

“Bobby, Bobby! Calm down. Don’t get shot because of this.” Sara pleaded with me. 

I said nothing, but stood there angrily as they pulled bags over our heads, and threw us into the back of the van.

———

When it was ripped off of my head, I was zip tied to a chair. The guys in masks were standing there. I glanced over at Sara, who was tied to a chair like me. I noticed these filthy animals had stripped my wife of her jacket, leaving her in just a clingy white tank top.

She locked eyes with me, and I nodded. I used my Mirakuru strength to pop the zip tie, and Sara used the magic ability she’d been given on Lian Yu, and turned her body into a shadowy vapor, reforming it seven feet away.

”What the fuck are you two?” one of the guys shouted. I laughed.

”Today? Your personal hell.” I grinned wickedly. I stalked forwards, grabbed the barrel of one of their rifles. I twisted it roughly, warping it. I punched the red skull mask, and they went down. I hurled the warped rifle like a throwing star at another and they went down.

Bullets were flying, but the seemed panicky and were off-target. Also, Sara popping around in black smoke and dropping people with quick moves learned from the League wasn’t helping. I judo threw one into a wall, then turned and took a bullet to the shoulder, before I angrily threw the shooter into another, and Sara ran to me, and we kissed fiercely, a post-battle tradition for us. 

“You ok?” she checked, fingers hovering over my bullet wound. I nodded.

”Yeah, it’ll heal quickly, once we get it out.” I said.

”Alright. Let’s go to the factory.” Sara said. 

———

Sara and I walked into the factory, where I’d asked a friend of mine, my magical tutor, in fact, to send some equipment a year or two back. Fortunately, that seemed to have worked. 

Sara grabbed for some tweezers, and mercilessly yanked the bullet out of my shoulder. I sucked in a breath at the pain, but the wound was already rapidly healing. Mirakuru didn’t make me invincible, but I could take a lot of damage, and heal quickly as long as nothing prevented it from closing, such as a bullet left in the bullet wound. 

That matter handled, Sara and I opened the boxes my tutor had sent here. In one was Yao Fei’s hood, which Shado had gifted me, as well as the Kevlar-lined green suit that Talia had given me. 

In the other was the black suit that Nyssa and I had collaborated to get for Sara during our time in Nanda Parbat. It includes a lot of leather, generous cleavage on display, and a black domino mask. Sara stripped off her clothes, down to her underwear, and glanced at me.

”Do you mind?” she asked. I nodded, and with a bit of focus, changed Sara back into her magically blessed physique, except her hair was bleach blond now, to disguise her better. She smiled and started pulling on the gear.

”You going out?” I asked her.

”Yep. I’m off to find out more about those bastards who kidnapped us.” Sara smiled. She kissed me lightly on the lips.

”You should go visit your sister.” Sara reminded me. I nodded.

”You’re right.” I agreed. So, the Black Canary went off to investigate the seedy underworld of Starling City, while Bobby Queen headed out to have dinner with his sister. 


	8. Queen Consolidated

I walked into Queen Consolidated, and smiled at the secretary.

”Hi. You are?” she asked.

”Robert Queen, Jr here to see Olivia Queen.” I smiled. She gasped.

”Apologies, Mr. Queen! Go on up.” she pointed to an elevator.

”Thanks.” I said, and headed towards the elevator. It opened and I stepped inside. 

I glanced down at the bag of food I had in my hand, from Big Belly Burger. 

The elevator doors opened, and I stepped out, right into the ginormous breasts of a hot blond. She looked up at me with wide eyes. She had just massive breasts, but from the feeling against the chest, they were all natural. 

Now, when I say ginormous, I don’t mean like E cups or something. I’m talking honest to god O cups. I was blown away by their size. 

“Huge.” was the first word to come out of my mouth. The blond blushed madly.

”Uh, hi. I’m Felicity Smoak. And yes, I do have huge breasts. It’s an, uh, genetic anomaly. All the women in my family have it.” the blond said. I smiled charmingly at her.

“What?” she asked self-consciously. 

“Nothing. It was great to meet you.” I said, and reluctantly side-stepped, and immediately missed the feel of her enormous mammaries against my chest. 

I headed into Olivia’s office, to find her sitting tiredly at her office, but she perked up when she saw me.

”Bobby!” she gasped. I set the food on her desk, and hauled my sexy older sister towards me for a tight hug. She let out a surprised gasp at the feel of my hard cock pressing against her.

”B-Bobby?” she asked uncertainly as my fingers trailed lazily through her long blond hair. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” I told her bluntly, feeling instinctively she was under my pheromones’ influence. 

Without saying a word, Olivia pressed her lips to mine.

”Liv, I forgot to, oh shit-. You guys are-. I’m so sorry.” Felicity Smoak said. I laughed and extended a hand towards her, my lips freeing themselves from my sexy sister. Felicity hadn’t gotten laid in a long time, it seemed, and she came forwards, placing her soft hand in mine as I tugged her towards my chest. 

Her huge natural breasts squashed against me as my lips claimed hers. An unsatisfied Olivia started kissing my jaw, begging for attention. 

But my focus was held by the awkward, busty blond who charmed me as much as I charmed her.

”Anyone up for a threesome?” I grinned.


	9. Buxom Blondes

“Definitely.” Felicity said immediately. I laughed and kissed her full, kissable lips. She yielded to me instantly, and I stumbled backwards towards Olivia’s desk, and sat down on it, while my sexy sister started worshipping my muscular arms, to my surprise. Her lips planted kisses along my muscles, while Felicity leaned against my chest, her massive tits squashed against my chest and our lips passionately mashed together. I lifted my arms (which caused Olivia to let out a small, submissive whine) to find the buttons of her shirt.

But I was over-eager, and I literally tore her buttoned-down shirt open with ease, and I leaned down to kiss the swell of her breasts, contained in their lacy green bra. Felicity gasped in delight as I did so, and I looked up into her eyes as my tongue investigated her cleavage.

Olivia’s lips found my neck, and she kissed it. I lifted my left arm and placed it on the curve of her left hip, slipping around her hips. 

I looked up from worshipping Felicity’s incredible, beautiful breasts, and she tugged me into a fierce kiss.

”You're so good at kissing.” Felicity said, looking light-headed. 

“Thanks.” I murmured. 

I pushed the busty blondes back a step, and grabbed Felicity’s hips, and spun around, pushing her down onto the desk, sending several papers and items crashing to the ground, but nobody seemed to care. I turned and considered Olivia. I ripped open her buttoned-up shirt, too, and admired her wonderful rack. 

“I’m not as big as Felicity. I know.” Olivia sighed self-consciously. I laughed and tugged my older sister closer, planting soft kisses on the swell of each of her breasts.

”True, you’re not. But you have extraordinary breasts compared to normal women, sister.” I told her. She laughed and we kissed softly, lovingly. I pushed her onto the desk beside Felicity. Then, I grabbed each of their short skirts with one hand, and ripped them off, showing off the girls’ panties. In Felicity’s case, they were a lacy green which matched her bra. But Olivia’s were a more practical white cotton, which also matched her bra. 

”Shed your panties, girls.” I told them in a husky voice, and Felicity eagerly started stripping hers off, with Olivia only a few seconds behind her. 

I crouched down in front of Felicity’s smooth, bare pussy, which glistened with her tasty juices. I lapped up a bit of the juices, and Felicity shuddered. I reached up and grabbed rough handfuls of her breasts, and glanced at Olivia.

”Sis, pull out my cock, and give it a quick kiss.” I instructed. Olivia swiftly dropped to her knees, and reached up to unbutton my pants. She did so, and pulled down my pants and my boxers to let my big cock spring free. Both women gasped. 

“It’s so big.” Felicity reveled as Olivia leaned in to give my cock’s purple tip a sensual kiss. I groaned and pulled Felicity’s body tightly to mine, and the blond captured my lips in a kiss, while Olivia kissed my cock. 

“A woman like you deserves a big cock.” I grinned at Felicity, and she flushed hotly. 

Olivia withdrew from the sensual cock-kiss, and I wasted no time in slamming it inside Felicity. Her whole body arched and she shrieked in incredible satisfaction. 

“Mmm... fuck her hard.” Olivia encouraged, squashing her breasts against my back.

”If you insist.” I grunted, and took on an animalistic pace as I fucked Felicity. The busty blond mewled with pleasure as I brutalized her pussy with no guilt, my hips thrusting in and out rapidly, not bothering to do the long, slow, full-out, full-in pumps that Sara and my other lovers preferred for more romantic sex.

“Unnnnh!” Felicity shouted and her hips bucked wildly, and I threw back my head in satisfaction as her juices soaked my cock, as she hit her powerful orgasm.

She’d orgasmed sooner than most, which meant she was BACKED UP. I didn’t want to let Felicity pass out with her pussy unseeded, and so I let my cum explode inside her, and she sighed happily as my seed filled her love canal, fertilizing one of her eggs, without a doubt. I felt her soft hands grab me, one being placed at the nape of my hair, the other at the small of my back, and Felicity pulled me close to her, and she wrapped her long, smooth legs around me, and I was content snuggling against her wonderful breasts. 

Of course, Olivia was going to need- 

My thoughts were cut off by my sister’s soft lips.

”You seem to have a real connection with Felicity. Stay with her, and you can breed me another time, ok, little brother?” Olivia asked me. I nodded.

”Sure. Thanks, Liv.” I said, and let myself relax into Felicity’s warm, busty embrace.


	10. Secret Sisters

I returned to my family’s mansion feeling damn good about myself. 

I’d got Laurel and Sara knocked up in a hot threesome.

Sara and I established our bunker, and Sara even went out on a patrol.

I got to knock up Olivia’s super sexy employee, Felicity Smoak. 

The only goal I hadn’t accomplished was knocking up Olivia, but that would come later. 

I strolled into my mother’s room, and saw her sleeping. It was pretty late, after all. I decided to be merciful and let her sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the most unexpected, but incredible feeling. My eyes opened and I couldn’t help but smile at the sight before me.

My beautiful mother was not only sucking about a quarter of my long, rock hard cock, but was also massaging it with her new, magnificent M cups.

“Good morning. Are you enjoying yourself, mom?” I asked as she continued to work.

“Oh, yes, baby. Very much so. Your dick tastes so good” Mom moaned in pleasure.

“Dick? I’ve never you say such a naughty word.” I mocked her with a grin. Mom stopped sucking my cock, but kept her massive melons wrapped around it.

“Oh, really? Well, let me tell you something you might find interesting.” Mom grinned, “I took a pregnancy test right before I woke you up, and I’m pregnant with your baby.”

I grinned at Mom, but she wasn’t finished.

“You know what, Bobby, I’m so fucking proud to be carrying your incestuous daughter! It makes me feel so hot knowing that my sweet baby boy shoved his big fucking cock into my tight, lonely pussy and I want more. Keep putting babies in me.” she whispered to me.

“Oh, that’s it. Open wide, bitch.” I commanded her to continue her cock sucking as I sat up slightly so I could line up better with my mother who is now on her hands and knees.

“Yes Master.” Mom cooed. With zero hesitation, my mother wrapped her lips around the tip of my cock.

“Mom, before you go any further. Will you let me into your mind?” I asked.

Back on the island, my magical tutor had taught me a way to communicate close-range with my lovers, so long as they permitted me access to their mind. Sara, for example, had given me eternal access to her mind. 

Unsurprisingly, Mom let me into her mind without question, and I felt our telepathic link establish itself. 

“Now start sucking.” I ordered. With that, my mother started to go down and down, further and further of my cock being sheathed in her mouth. First, she got a quarter of it in, which is what most women can manage. Then she got half of it in, something only the toughest of women could do. Then, to my delight, she got to three quarters a feat that, up until this point, only Nyssa could ever accomplish.

And then to my shock, she went beyond what I thought possible by not only taking my full length but somehow also stuffing my two gargantuan balls into her mouth.

I gazed at her in silent, aroused, shock. 

“Oh my god, sweetheart, you taste so fucking good. Both your cock and your balls are just so incredible. I will never get tired of this taste.” Mom promised, her soft, seductive voice filling my mind.

Mom’s mouth began to make the sluttiest slurping noises I have ever heard. Then she asked me something I was not expecting.

“So... about that young woman you fucked in your sister’s office like a horny stallion?” Mom ventured telepathically.

“How did you know about that? Did Livvie tell you?” I asked, surprised.

“Oh, no, honey. Nothing like that. I have a camera in the office. I had it installed the first time your father had an affair.” Mom assured me telepathically. 

“But about Felicity...” she continued.

“Wait, you know her? I mean, yeah, she stands out in a crowd, but you just know the name of some random employee?” I asked, confused, as my mother continued to work my shaft and balls much to both of our enjoyment.

“Oh, she is so much more than that, honey. She’s head of the IT department, a VP, oh, and she’s also your sister” she purred sultrily in my head. 

My brain sputtered to a stop.

“Explain, right now” I ordered in a commanding tone that made Mom shiver in pleasure.

“Your father and namesake had many affairs and has produced more than a few daughters from them. The only ones beside Felicity, who was born from some random hooker, are Isabel Rochev, a 32 year old businesswoman who Robert had when he was a teen.” Mom began her tale telepathically. 

I nodded intently, listening as she continued.

“At a party in Russia, he met her, and the two wound up in bed, unaware of each other’s real identity. Isabel was only fifteen at the time. Robert got her pregnant, and later they learned their real relationship. But... neither of them really reacted with disgust. When Isabel was seventeen, Robert got her pregnant again.” Mom continued.

”Damn.” I muttered.

”Her older daughter, Sasha is the head cheerleader at Starling Academy, while the younger one, Alison is also on the team. They’re both very good-looking.” Mom informed me telepathically. I grinned. 

“Let’s see. Who should I tell you about next? Well, there’s Emiko who your father had with a Japanese woman living in the Glades.” Mom said, “Then there’s Raisa’s daughter Natalia.”

“Dad knocked up the housemaid?” I asked, stunned.

”Oh, yes. Back in his heyday, your father knocked up any woman he could get his hands on. I wouldn’t be surprised if there are several sisters of yours I don’t know about.” Mom said. 

“Interesting. Mind telling me some more?” I asked eagerly. Mom gave my cock an affectionate lick.

”Of course, honey. There’s Gwendolyn Merlyn who was born only a little bit before Rebecca Merlyn, her mother, died. There’s Samantha Clayton who, funnily enough, ending up getting impregnated by Oliver with neither of them knowing they were siblings. This happened while he was dating Laurel, who is also your sister.” Mom said gleefully. I could tell my mother was enjoying telling me this, if how she was sucking me harder was any indication.

Damn. So Felicity and Laurel were my sisters? That’s crazy. I’d knocked them both up. Oh, shit, Sara would be so fucking happy to learn that Laurel was my sister, too. 

Distracted as I was by my arousing fantasies, I could feel my control over my cock size slip, but I did not care. My cock, left unchecked, expanded to its true size, growing and growing inside my mother’s throat until the pearl necklace that my father had gotten her as an anniversary gift snapped.

“Oh, sorry, Mom” I apologized, but I didn't really mean it, and we both knew it.

“I don’t give a fuck, baby. Just let me please you, my big, strong baby boy.” Mom purred telepathically. I could feel the pressure building in my cock, and knew it wouldn’t long before my mother was drowning in my semen. 

“Mom, I’m going to cum.” I grunted.

“Do it, baby! Cum for mommy, blast your load inside me!” she moaned in excitement as I fired my enormous load into her.

Now, here’s the thing. My cock’s full size was inhumanly large. Frankly, if I tried to put in a woman who’s body I hadn’t already cummed in (and consequently unlocked full control over), I might kill her. My balls? Huge. There’s a reason why I kept my cock and balls restrained. They were so enormous it was barely even sexy. It was just... way too big. 

This was evidenced by the load I shot inside my mother’s throat. Seed just kept gushing out of my cock’s tip, so much so that it started pouring from all of her orifices. 

It started to gush from her pussy, her nose, her mouth, obviously. My mother’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as her entire body was filled up with seed. When I pulled out of my throat, I took a moment to admire my mother.

Her stomach looked nine months swollen with child, but really it was just gallons of cum building up inside her stomach. She was practically unconscious, but still moaning loudly with pleasure. 

I laid a hand on her cum-bloated stomach and felt inside her. To my delight, I discovered she’d been superfetated. With twins. One boy and one girl, but a wave of my hand made them both girls. I had no desire for a son. Not yet, at least. 

I gave a wry grin at the sight of my mother and decided I should go for a walk. The day was young, after all.   
  


And besides, I couldn’t wait to tell Sara about the information Mom had shared with me. On the way out of the bedroom, I dropped by Mom’s office to see if she had pictures of any of my secret half-sisters. 

I sighed when I found none, but I could always ask Mom when she recovered. 

I decided to go see how the Lance sisters were faring after our little threesome yesterday.


	11. Visiting the Lances

After Mom broke the news that Laurel was my sister, I decided to go and visit the Lance sisters. 

I hopped in the family car, and told the driver I was headed to Laurel Lance’s apartment, and told him the address. 

When he pulled up to the apartment building, I thanked him and headed inside. I knocked on the door and it was opened by Sara, who pulled me in for a kiss.

”Come on in.” she grinned. I gave my wife an affectionate squeeze of her lovely ass. She grinned over her shoulder at me. Laurel was sitting on the couch, and I took a moment to revel in her new body.

As per usual, after being cummed in, her assets swelled up to magnificent proportions. She had gorgeous L cups, and a perfect hourglass shape, tantalizing thighs, and her hair had grown more lustrous. 

“Bobby!” she beamed and ran forwards to throw her arms around me. I accepted the elder Lance’s embrace, wrapping my arms around her slender waist. Her huge tits mashed against my chest as we kissed passionately. I took one hand off of my sister’s waist and placed it on her cheek. 

“You two look good together.” Sara admitted. Laurel shot Sara a teasing look.

”Jealous?” she taunted.

”She will be.” I admitted, “I learned some very interesting news from my mother this morning. Laurel... your mother had an affair with my father. And, uh, she got pregnant.” 

Laurel stared, and Sara gasped.

”Laurel’s your half-sister?” she asked. 

“Yup.” I nodded.

Laurel kissed me hard on the mouth and I grinned when she pulled back.

”You’re such a slut. Getting turned on that the guy who knocked you up is your brother.” I told her. She blushed but nodded. 

“What about me? Am I your sister?” Sara asked hopefully.

”I don’t know. Mom didn’t mention you, but she did give me a disclaimer that she didn’t think she was aware of all of my father’s illegitimate children.” I shrugged, “You’d have to ask your mother.”

”Shouldn’t be too hard. She arrived in Starling City late last night. She’s staying at hotel.” Laurel told me. I gave her a peck on the lips.

”Do you want me to come with?” I asked.

”I don’t know if Mom will be as open if you’re there.” Sara admitted.

”Alright, alright. You guys can go see her alone, but then next time, I’m coming to make her mine.” I told the Lance sisters. Laurel kissed me.

”Sounds good, baby brother.” Laurel grinned. I stepped back from her embrace, and used a little bit of focus to re-shape Laurel’s body back to normal. She frowned down at her body.

”Sorry, sis. You can’t be walking around looking like a sex goddess.” I apologized. 

“Hmph.” Laurel huffed. I laughed, and was still laughing when Sara pulled me in for a kiss, and I leaned into my wife, and we kissed passionately, with the familiarity of four years as a couple, though we’ve known each other for much, much longer.


	12. Smoaking Hot

I walked into Queen Consolidated to find Felicity sitting on my sister’s desk, on the phone. She smiled when she saw me. 

She hurriedly finished her phone call then I walked forwards and she rushed towards me, throwing her arms around my neck, squashing her huge tits against my chest, and kissing me passionately.

”Felicity...” I groaned in delight as her soft lips roamed across my face, planting adorable little kisses. My hands found her nice, toned ass, and I pulled her more against my body, unwilling to let my new half-sister go.

”Bobby, my love...” Felicity whispered, and our lips met in a sweet, loving kiss.

”I have two questions for you.” I announced. She smiled warmly.

”What are they?” she asked.

”Question 1, did you know you’re my half-sister? Question 2, does that change anything for you?”

”You’re my baby brother?” Felicity gasped. I touched Felicity’s stomach. 

“Your baby brother, and the father of your child.” I smirked. Felicity let out a needy, passionate moan, and we were kissing against lustfully.

”Oh, by the way, your answer to question 2? Yes. It makes our relationship so much hotter.” Felicity confessed and I grinned. 

“Glad to hear it.” I smiled, and reached up to stroke Felicity’s cheek softly, making her shiver. She pressed her cheek against my hand and smiled up at me. 

I was surprised to feel a romantic love in my chest. The same sort I felt for Sara or Shado, though obviously far less along. 

I kissed Felicity’s full, kissable lips gently and she kissed back, a kiss that wasn’t very lustful at all, really. I enjoyed it immensely. 


	13. Working In the City

I watched with lazy, interested eyes as Felicity crossed the room to grab her shirt. After our little conversation, I’d bent her over the desk and fucked her passionately. 

She’d loved it. 

Then, we’d cuddled up together naked on the rug, kissing lovingly.

I’d hoped Olivia would interrupt, and I’d finally get to fuck my older sister, but she hadn’t. Which left her on my to-do list. 

As I watched Felicity’s huge bare tits bounce, my phone started ringing on the desk. I reached up and grabbed it.

“Bobby. Where are you? We agreed on a patrol, and I get it, your powers are fun, but you need to remember the objective: gathering power so that our family can come to Starling City.” Sara reminded me.

”I know, I know. I’ll be right there. I promise.” I told my wife.

”You better, Bobby.” Sara huffed. 

I stood up and grabbed my boxers, pulling them on. 

”Leaving?” Felicity asked with a frown.

”Yes, unfortunately.” I apologized. I walked up to her and put a hand on her wide hip, and kissed her full lips. She kissed back, humming delightedly.

”Love you.” she smiled at me.

”Love you too.” I said, and grabbed my pants.

———

I crossed the rooftop, dressed in my Kevlar suit from Talia and Shado’s hood, which was my vigilante uniform. 

I found Sara, dressed up in her Black Canary guise, a nod to her title in the League of Assassins. 

“There you are.” she said. Despite her annoyance, she made no move to stop my kissing her. 

“Hmm. You know I can’t stay mad at you.” Sara smirked, and hooked an arm around my neck to pull me in for a deep, long kiss. 

“I do.” I agreed. 

“Alright. Well, check this out. China picked him. Name’s Martin Somers. He has ties to the Triad, and kind of runs Triad’s operations in Starling City. China’s a valuable asset in that organization, but it wouldn’t hurt to control the Starling City operations.” Sara told me. I nodded.

”Alright. Sounds good.” I said. 

———

Arrow and the Black Canary stalked down the docks. Somers’ men tried to stop us, but we took them out easily. Some were felled by arrows, others taken out by Sara, who was shadow-jumping around and then beating people up with her staff. 

I shot one of the guys up on a railing above us and he fell off the railing. I followed Sara’s wide hips into the building, and helped her take out the three guards inside. Then, we approached Martin Somers, who looked fearful as I had an arrow trained at his face.

”W-what do you want?” Martin Somers asked.

”She’s taking control of Triad’s Starling City operations.” I told Martin, nodding my head towards Sara.

”Who is she?” Martin asked.

”I am the Black Canary.” Sara said dramatically. 

“And she’s my partner. So you’re going to surrender your position to her. Understood?” I asked fiercely. Martin nodded emphatically, staring at the arrowhead aimed at him. 

“Good.” I said. Sara gave me a quick kiss before I left her to her new job: managing the Triad in Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapters, but the next two chapters will be a bit longer. 
> 
> The next chapter is Bobby/Olivia/Thea, in case you were curious.


End file.
